Starrah
| birth_place = Rehoboth Beach, Delaware, United States | origin = Los Angeles, California | genre = | occupation = | instrument = Vocals | years_active = 2014–present | label = | associated_acts = Nicki Minaj, Travis Scott, Kid Ink, Diplo, G-Eazy | website = }} Brittany Talia Hazzard (born June 14, 1990), professionally known as Starrah, is an American songwriter, singer and rapper. She has written 14 singles thus far that have reached Top 20 on the Billboard Hot 100. 2 of which went No. 1 (Camila Cabello's "Havana" and Maroon 5's "Girls Like You) and 5 peaking in the top 10. She has cowritten songs such as Rihanna's "Needed Me", Camila Cabello – "Havana", Maroon 5 – "Girls Like You", The Weeknd – "Wasted Times", Halsey – "Now or Never", Kevin Gates' "2 Phones, and Nicki Minaj's "No Frauds", as well as studio albums including Travis Scott's Birds in the Trap Sing McKnight and 5 songs on Calvin Harris's Funk Wav Bounces Vol. 1, including "Feels" featuring Pharrell Williams, Katy Perry, and Big Sean. Discography EP *''Starrah x Diplo'' (2017) Singles As lead artist *2014 **Starrah – "Low" prod. Noah "40" Shebib *2016 **Starrah – "Rush / Rush (Remix)" featuring Kehlani **Starrah – "Dirty Diana" *2017 **Starrah and Diplo – "Imperfections" **Starrah and Diplo – "Swerve" *2018 **Starrah – "Codeine Cowgirl" prod. Aleksei As featured artist / guest appearances *2015 **Kid Ink featuring Starrah – "Blowin' Swishers Part. 2" **Jeremih featuring Starrah – "Pass Dat" **The Weeknd featuring Starrah and Jeremih – "Pass Dat (Remix)" **G-Eazy featuring Starrah – "Order More" *2016 **Belly featuring Starrah "It's All Love" **Travis Scott with Young Thug featuring Quavo -"Pick Up the Phone" **Cashmere Cat featuring Starrah, 2 Chainz, and Tory Lanez – "Throw Myself a Party" **The Weeknd – "True Colors" *2017 **Charli XCX featuring Starrah and Raye – "Dreamer" **Big Sean featuring Eminem – "No Favors" **Big Sean – "Jump Out the Window" **Big Sean featuring Starrah and Flint Chozen Choir – "Bigger Than Me" **Calvin Harris featuring Young Thug, Pharrell Williams and Ariana Grande – "Heatstroke" **Halsey- "Now or Never" **Kid Ink featuring Starrah – "No Strings" **Major Lazer featuring Quavo, Travis Scott and Camila Cabello – "Know No Better" **Camila Cabello featuring Young Thug – "Havana" Songwriting *'2015' **Kid Ink featuring Dej Loaf – "Be Real" **Kevin Gates – "2 Phones" **Jeremih – "Drank" *'2016' **Rihanna – "Needed Me" **Dreezy featuring Jeremih – "Body" **DJ Snake featuring Jeremih, Young Thug and Swizz Beatz – "The Half" **Travis Scott with Young Thug featuring Quavo -"Pick Up the Phone" **Travis Scott – "Way Back" **Travis Scott – "Lose" **Cashmere Cat featuring Selena Gomez & Tory Lanez – "Trust Nobody" **Drake – "Fake Love" **The Weeknd – "True Colors" *'2017' **Big Sean featuring Eminem – "No Favors" **Big Sean – "Jump Out the Window" **Big Sean featuring Starrah and Flint Chozen Choir – "Bigger Than Me" **Nicki Minaj – "Regret in Your Tears" **Nicki Minaj featuring Drake and Lil Wayne – "No Frauds" **Drake featuring Young Thug – "Ice Melts" **Calvin Harris featuring Young Thug, Pharrell Williams & Ariana Grande – "Heatstroke" **Halsey – "Now or Never" **Cashmere Cat featuring Ty Dolla Sign – "Infinite Stripes" **Katy Perry featuring Nicki Minaj – "Swish Swish" **Major Lazer featuring Quavo, Travis Scott and Camila Cabello – "Know No Better" **Calvin Harris featuring Pharrell Williams, Katy Perry & Big Sean – "Feels" **Calvin Harris featuring Nicki Minaj – "Skrt on Me" **Calvin Harris featuring Travis Scott & A-Trak – "Prayers Up" **Calvin Harris featuring ScHoolboy Q, PartyNextDoor & DRAM – "Cash Out" **DJ Khaled & Calvin Harris featuring Travis Scott & Jeremih – "Don't Quit" **Camila Cabello featuring Young Thug – "Havana" **Maroon 5 featuring SZA – "What Lovers Do" **Maroon 5 – "Girls Like You" *'2018' **Camila Cabello – "Inside Out" **The Weeknd – "Wasted Times" **Nicki Minaj – "Hard White" **Nicki Minaj featuring The Weeknd – "Thought I Knew You" **Nicki Minaj – "Run & Hide" **Nicki Minaj – "Nip Tuck" **Nicki Minaj – "2 Lit 2 Late Interlude" **Nicki Minaj – "Come See About Me" *'2019' **Madonna – "Future" (feat. Quavo) **Madonna – "Crave" (feat. Swae Lee) **Madonna – "Crazy" **Madonna – "Come Alive" **Madonna – "Looking for Mercy" **Madonna – "I Rise" **Beyonce – "Find Your Way Back" **Beyonce – "Already" (feat. Shatta Wale and Major Lazer) References Category:Living people Category:Musicians from California Category:21st-century American musicians Category:1990 births Category:Songwriters from California Category:African-American songwriters Category:American hip hop singers Category:Mad Decent artists Category:21st-century American singers